pangeranku
by princescharmel-chan
Summary: hinata terpiah dengan naruto sang pangerannya. dapatkah mereka kembali bersama
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik masashi kishimoto

warning: EYD ancur. bikin sakit mata. pokoknya maklumi aja

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

PANGERANKU

Chapter 1_

Di sebuah desa terpencil hidup seorang pemuda, umurnya berkisar 17 tahun tengah melamun memandangi danau di dekat rumahnya. Tak lelah lelahnya pemuda itu memandangi danau itu seolah hanya danau itu yang mampu menarik intesitasnya. Tak terasa waktu semakin berlalu dan pemuda itu tak bergeming sama sekali masih saja menatapi danau itu dengan pandangan kosongnya. Entah mengapa pemuda itu memandangi danau itu, seolah pemuda itu terhanyut dengan tenangnya air danau itu. pemuda itu bergumam "andai aku seperti air itu. selalu tenang tanpa ada yang berani mengusiknya".

.

.

.

"naruto!". Teriak seseorang sambil berlari mendekat kepada pemuda itu.

yap pemuda itu bernama naruto atau lebih lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto.

"hey kau ini, dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau disini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini naruto?". Tanya kiba. Nama pemuda yang meneriaki dan bertanya pada naruto.

Tapi naruto tetap tak bergeming, dia tetap asik menatap danau itu. seolah-olah hanya danau itu yang bisa mendengarkan naruto.

"HOYYY NARUTOOO! Aku berbicara padamu. Kau dengar tidak sih?!" kiba berteriak dengan tatapan jengkelnya.

"Urusai Kiba! kau mengganggu saja". Naruto menjawab dengan penuh kekesalan.

Kiba pun dibuat terheran-heran dengan sahabat pirangnya ini. 'ada apa dengan sifat sahabat pirangnya ini' kira-kira itulah yang terpikir di dalam benak kiba.

"hey naruto aku cuman ingin memberitahumu saja, Sakura-chan akan pergi hari ini. Dia sudah ada di depan gerbang desa. Apa kau tak mau mengantarnya?". Tanya kiba dengan hati-hati.

Naruto masih diam dan tak ada niatan untuk menjawab sahabat inu nya ini. Naruto masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, mengapa ini semua harus terjadi pada dirinya. Itu lah yang membuat naruto tak terima dengan kehidupannya dan terus membandingkannya dengan air danau yang tenang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"ckckk, baiklah kalau kau tak mau ikut. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menitipkan pesanmu yang ingin kau sampaikan pada sakura-chan jangan sampai kau menyesal" celoteh kiba sambil berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan karena terlalu lama menunggu sahabat pirangnya ini.

Naruto masih diam seolah nyawanya sedang tidak ada dalam tubuhnya. Dan ini membuat kiba jengkel setengah mati karena terus diabaikan oleh sahabat kunignnya ini.

"Ckkk… terserahmu lah. Kalo begitu aku tinggal ya naruto". Pamit kiba pada naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kiba tau apa yang membuat sahabat pirangnya ini yang biasanya ceria mendadak menjadi pemurung seperti ini. Alasannya karena perempuan yang disukai oleh naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana. Perempuan itu bernama sakura. Haruno sakura.

Mereka bertiga telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka tumbuh dan besar di desa ini. Awalnya naruto adalah anak pindahan dari kota konoha tetapi dia diasingkan di desa ini karena di anggap pembawa sial. Naruto pindah ke sini saat berusia 7 tahun. Berbeda dengan sakura dan kiba yang memang sudah sejak lahir ada di desa ini.

Penduduk desa ini sangat sedikit. Bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kebanyakan penghuninya anak-anak. Orang bila desa ini adalah tempat penampungan dosa yang telah orang-orang lakukan. Itulah sebabnya banyak anak-anak didesa ini ketimbang orang dewasa. Didesa ini hanya ada 3 orang dewasa. 2 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki. Bisa di bilang mereka yang membuat desa ini. Sebenarnya lebih cocok di bilang pemukiman karena luasnya terlalu kecil dari standar desa biasanya, tapi siapa yang peduli. Desa ini bahkan tak diakui oleh pemerintahan jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini tak adil mengapa sakura-chan harus pergi meninggalkanku mengapa semua orang yang ku sayangi harus pergi dariku. Ini tak adil!". Gumam naruto.

Di lain tempat…

Di sebuah rumah megah yang berada di konoha dengan gaya modern bercampur tradisional, yang ditinggali oleh klan terhormat sekaligus rumah sang walikota jepang, klan itu adalah klan hyuuga. Di sebuah kamar terdapat seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang menatap awan dari jendela kamarnya. Dia bergumam "sudah lama sekali ya naruto-kun. Apa kau masih ingat padaku?".

Gadis ini bernama hinata. Hyuuga hinata. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya gadis kecil yang sudah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang sangat cantik. Dia memiliki sifat penyayang, lembut, anggun, baik, ramah dan masih banyak lagi sifat sempurna yang ada pada dirinya.

Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat terkenal dikalangan remaja pada umumnya. Dia merupakan primadona disekolahnya. Semua pria diseantreo konoha,_tidak_ bahkan seantreo jepang jatuh hati padanya. Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati padanya, dia adalah sosok gadis baik, perhatian memiliki jiwa keibuan, pintar, cantik, bodynya yang bagus dan jangan lupakan kekayaan yang dia miliki, sehingga membuat pria jatuh hati padanya.

Banyak pemuda tampan dan kaya yang menyatakan cinta padanya tetapi selalu berakhir dengan penolakan lembut dari sang gadis ini. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis ini selalu menolak semua pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya meskipun pemuda itu sempurna sekalipun.

Alasannya hanya satu. Hinata menuggu pangerannya kembali. Yap pangeran kecilnya yang memiliki surai berwarna kuning cerah dan bola matanya yang berwarna biru terang yang dapat membuat hinata terhanyut jika menatapnya terlalu lama, dan oh iya,, jangan lupakan senyumannya yang secerah mentari dan sifatnya yang sangat ceria.

Sudah 8 tahun lamanya dia menunggu pangerannya kembali. Tapi pengerannya hilang bak di telan bumi, tanpa kabar sama sekali.

Andai saja saat itu aku tak membiarkanmu pergi. Andai saja aku membelamu. Andai saja aku lebih berani. Dan masih banyak andai-andai lainnya yang selalu hinata sesalkan.

" Andai saat itu aku mencegahmu, aku tak akan kesepian seperti sekarang ini naruto-kun" air mata mengalir melewati pipinya yang mulus itu.

"kau dimana naruto-kun. Jika seandainya kau lupa padaku itu tak masalah. Tapi setidaknya kembalilah, aku ingin melihatmu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak penyesalan yang menghantui hinata. Dia berharap pangerannya kembali lagi padanya. Oh hinata yang malang. Tahukah engkau bahwa pangeranmu disana juga sedang sama sedihnya denganmu, tpi bedanya pangeranmu sedang menangisi gadis lain.

Akankah cinta hinata yang sangat tulus mampu membuat pangerannya jatuh hati padanya dan melupakan gadis pink itu….

Simak kelanjutannya…..

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc…

Huuuuu leganya akhirnya chapter 1 ini selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau jelek. Maklum author baru.. khiihihihihi. Oh ya jangan lupa review ya dan tunggu kelanjutannya.. byeeee^-^

Ja neeee…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PANGERANKU

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : OOC. EYD berantakan. Bikin sakit mata. Gaje. Pokoknya maklumi aja deh ^-^

Naruto just milik masashi kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjem doing

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Pagi hari yang cerah seorang gadis bersurai indigo sebut saja hinata, dia tengah mengerjapkan matanya karena secercah mentari pagi yang menyelinap kedalam kamarnya.

Hinata pun bangkit dari tidurnya untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah setelah libur panjang.

"baiklah… semangat hinata". Hinata menatap cerminnya seraya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ohayou….tou-sama, hanabi-chan dan neji nii-san" sapa hinata sambal menduduki kursi kosong yang ada dimeja makan.

"hnnn"

"ohayou mou hinata nee-sama"

"ohayou mo hinata-sama"

Setelah itu mereka pun makan bersama-sama dengan keheningan yang ada, Hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu yang mengisi keheningan itu, karena memang itulah tradisi dikeluarga hyuga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Setelah mengantarkan hanabi kesekolahnya (hanabi beda sekolah dengan hinata dan neji karena dia masih duduk dibangku junior) neji dan hinata pun pergi menuju kesekolah mereka.

Banyak siswa/I yang memenuhi gerbang sekolah tetapi lebih didominasi siswa, tibalah sebuah mobil limosin berwarna putih yang dinaiki oleh hinata dan neji. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan?. Yap hinata merupakan primadona disekolahnya oleh sebab itu hal ini lah yang selalu menjadi tontonan para siswa karena primadona mereka telah tiba.

Hinata dan neji pun turun dan segera menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Hinata berdiri didepan kelas yang bertuliskan 10-1 ya itulah kelas hinata.

"HINATA-CHANNNN!" peluk seorang gadis bersurai pony tail berwarna pirang.

"a-ahh Ino-chan kau mengagetkan ku saja."

"ne ne ne hinata-chan kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu, 1 bulan tak bertemu denganmu rasanya seperti tidak makan selama setahun" ucap ino sambil melepas pelukannya pada hinata.

"hihihihi t-ti-tidak p-perlu berlebihan seperti itu ino-chan"

"aku tidak berlebihan hinata-chan tapi ini fakta".

"haik haik, aku mengerti ino-chan".

Setelah itu seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka dan membuat semua murid kembali kekursi nya masing-masing.

"baiklah anak-anak, perkenalkan saya adalah kurenai yuhi. Saya disini sebagai guru sekaligus wali kelas dari kelas ini" ucap seorang guru cantik berambut hitam dan bermata merah.

"haik sensei" jawab murid kelas 10-1 serentak".

"hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru. Haruno-san silakan masuk"

Para murid pun banyak yang berbisik-bisik tentang murid baru itu.

"hajimemashitte, watashi wa haruno sakura desu, yorishiku onegai shimattsu". Gadis dengan surai pink memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

"waaaaaaaa kawai neeee"

"sakura-chan suki dayo"

Yap kelas pun mulai berisik dengan teriakan-teriakan murid yang didominasi murid lelaki.

"baiklah haruno-san kau dapat duduk disamping hyuga-san. Hyuga-san angkat tanganmu"

Hinata pun mengangkat tangannya. Sakura pun segera menuju kesamping meja hinata.

Setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai…

.

.

.

.

.

Kringgggggggggggggggggggggggg….

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Murid-muridpun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sejak tadi berbunyi.

Tetapi hinata, ino dan sakura masih tetap dikelas.

"ne hinata-chan bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dengan haruno-san" ajak ino kepada hinata

"emmm.." hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"hay haruno-san" sapa ino

"ah ah hay juga…."

"yamanaka ino. Kau bisa memanggilku ino" ino pun mejulurkan tangannya seraya menjabat tangan sakura.

"kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku sakura"

"oh iya. Kenalkan ini sahabatku namanya hyuga hinata" ino memperkenalkan hinata kepada sakura

" ah salam kenal hinata-chan. Tak apakan aku memanggilmu seperti itu". Sakura tersenyum manis Sambil melihat kearah hinata.

"te-tentu saja tak apa sakura-chan" balas hinata seraya tersenyum juga.

''baiklah. Kau mau ikut kami kekantin sakura." Tawar ino dengan gaya alaynya.

"hihihih. Baiklah aku mau'' kikik sakura karena melihat gaya ino tadi.

"ma-maklumi sa-saja ya sa-sakura-chan, ino-chan me-memang su-suka berlebihan''

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama sambil berjalan menuju ke kantin. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa keakraban telah menghiasi mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DILAIN TEMPAT

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Sebut saja Naruto sedang bimbang sembari menatap ke arah danau.

"hufftttt.. woy Naruto sampai kapan kau mau merenung seperti itu terus." Kiba membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menatap kearah Naruto.

''apakah sakura-chan akan kembali kesini kiba?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau.

"entahlah aku tak tau. Sakura pasti sudah bahagia disana karena dia telah menemukan kembali keluarganya.

''lalu bagaimana dengan kita kiba"

"entahlah. Hoy Naruto kenapa kita tak menyusul sakura saja?" bangkit kiba dari tidurannya tadi.

"KAU BENAR! Kenapa tak terpikir dari tadi ya." Teriak Naruto dengan cerianya

"tapi kiba. Aku tak tau dimana sakura-chan sekarang tinggal"

"Dasar baka. Kau tenang saja aku tau kok. Dan juga aku punya orang tua di konoha jadi kau bisa ikut bersamaku" dengan bangganya kiba memberitau Naruto.

"heeeeee!? Sejak kapan kau punya orang tua kiba" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang konyolnya

Kiba pun memukul kepala duren Naruto "Duuuakkkkk… ittaiiiii kiba"

"kenapa kau memukulku" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena bogeman kiba

"habisnya pertanyaan mu itu sangat baka sih."

"iya iya.. aku salah"

Setelah itu hening beberapa saat. Karena merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini kiba pun mulai bersuara

" tentu saja aku punya orang tua disana Naruto."

"hmmm?"

" hffftttt kau pikir kenapa aku selalu pergi 1 minggu 3 kali dari sini?"

"mungkin karena kau ingin membayar utang" jawab konyol Naruto

"grrhhhh. BAKAAAA. Kau pikir aku orang ngutangan apa" muncul perempatan dikepala kiba

"ahahaha. Gomen gomen aku bercanda" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"sudahlah lupakan itu, jadi bagaimana?''

''hmmm? Kiba kau yakin sakura-chan ada dikonoha?"

"ya aku yakin. Soalnya plat mobil orangtua yang menjemput sakura kemarin adalah plat mobil konoha"

''oke lah kalau begitu. Kapan kita kesana?"

"mungkin sekitar 3 bulan lagi"

"whatttt… hoy kiba jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini"

"hoy AKU TIDAK BERCANDA BAKA-NARU"

"tapi kenapa lama sekali" Naruto menundukan kepalanya dengan muka murung

Kiba yang melihatnya pun jadi tidak tega dan merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Naruto tadi. Ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mood nya Naruto mudah sekali berubah-ubah.

"ahaha. Naruto banyak hal yang harus kuurus disana."

"apa?"

"Kau tau kan aku harus bilang orang tuaku dulu perihal kepindahanmu kesana. Dan lagi aku juga harus mengurus formulir untuk kau sekolah"

"sekolah? Tapikan aku tak pernah sekolah"

"untuk itulah mangkanya akan sedikit sulit karena aku harus membuat data seolah kau adalah anak pindahan.."

"tapi kan aku tak tau pelajaran yang ada. DAN LAGI AKU LANGSUNG KE SENIOR.. WAAAA!" potong Naruto

" BISAKAH KAU TAK MEMOTONG PEMBICARAANKU. AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA BAKA..!

"ahahahaa….."

"huftt sepertinya percuma saja memberitaumu. Kau tak akan paham juga."

"HEEEE! Oh ayolah kiba jangan marah" Naruto bergelayut manja di lengan kiba

"HIEEEEE! Jauh-jauh kau. Menjijikan tau. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" kiba berusaha melepasakan pegangan Naruto ditanganya.

"beritau dulu"

"baiklah-baiklah"

"Yeeee" Naruto melepaskan pegangannya ditangan kiba

"pokoknya intinya ini aku membutuhkan waktu lama. Dan juga kau selama aku mengurusin kepindahanmu, kau akan belajar disini tentang pelajaran senior school."

"waaaa. Tapi siapa yang mengajarkanku"

"soal itu kau tenang saja. Penasehatku akan mengajarimu"

"sugoiii aku tak tau kau sekaya ini kiba."

"khehehehehe" cengir kiba

Bagaimanakah perjuangan Naruto dalam kepindahannya agar dapat bertemu dengan gadis buble gum nya. Dan bagaimanakah reaksi hinata nantinya saat sang pangeran kembali muncul dihadapannya.

Saksikan kelanjutannya…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waaaaa akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga… khehehe maklumi ya kalau jelek dan rada gak nyambung.

Oke deh mohon review nya yah….

See you again…..


End file.
